


The Ugliest Sweater

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, San Jose Sharks, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Marleau comes to a Christmas party wearing the ugliest sweater Joe has ever seen.





	

The theme for the Christmas party had been been ugly Christmas sweaters. And while a lot had shown up in team sweaters and random other sweaters there was one that was extra ugly. It was black underneath all the decorations. There was green garland with shiny plastic lightbulbs attached to the waist and neck. Gold garland spiralled up both arms attached at the wrists and shoulders by large red bows. The main body of the sweater had a felt Christmas tree covering most of it, pipe cleaners and buttons decorated the tree and every available space left was covered with sewn on candy cane, ornaments, bells, and gingerbread men.

Joe stared at him.

Where had Patrick even found something that ugly and no wonder he had encouraged Joe to go first, as he had been running behind. Because there was no way that Joe would have let him leave the house looking like that.

Patrick was weaving his way through the crowd, two cups of eggnog in his hands, right towards Joe.

Joe looked around, seeing if he could escape, but he was trapped.

Patrick finally reached him handing him a cup. "How's the party going? Brent and Pickles were talking about going carolling..." Patrick paused. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you get that sweater?" Joe asked.

"Oh you like it? Found it at a used store and then we decorated it." Patrick grinned at him.

"No I don't like it. I don't think that I've ever seen anything so ugly." Joe said.

Patrick looked surprised.

Joe thought that he maybe had gone to far.

Patrick leaned closer to his, his breath whispering over Joe's ear. "Well then why don't you take it off."

With that tantalizing bit of information Patrick stepped back into the crowd of the party.

Joe watched Patrick walk through the crowd and then he headed up the stairs at the far end of the room.

Joe shook his head and followed his boyfriend.


End file.
